The invention concerns an injection device for administration of a liquid product, in particular a medication such as insulin for diabetes treatment. In particular, the invention concerns a drive and dosing device for such an injection device.
The term “medication” here comprises any flowable medicinal formulation that is suitable for controlled administration through a means like a cannula or hollow needle, for example a liquid, a solution, a gel, or a fine suspension that contains one or more medicinal agents. “Medication” can be a composition having a single active agent or a premixed or co-formulated composition having a plurality of active agents from a single container. “Medication” comprises drugs like peptides (for example, insulins, insulin-containing medications, GLP-1-containing as well as derivative or analogous preparations), proteins and hormones, biologically obtained or active agents, agents based on hormones or genes, nutrient formulations, enzymes, and other substances both in solid (suspended) or liquid form, and also polysaccharides, vaccines, DNA or RNA, or oligonucleotides, antibodies or parts of antibodies, as well as suitable basic agents, adjuvants, and vehicles.
The invention is a further development of the invention described in the patent application having publication number WO 2013/144021 A1.